I'd Give Anything
by Luxuria De'Voire
Summary: "I mean, a wolf doesn't give! They're thieves; All they do is take—"
1. The Tail Begins

Hey everyone! So, this idea just came to me the other night, and I literally could not stop writing it. I'm desperately trying to get over a writer's block with my two main stories, **_A Soldier's Song_** and **_Electric Blue_**, so we'll see if this helps. For some odd reason, I had never given a single look-at to the Brother Bear Archive, and shockingly, it's pretty much barren! The movie is such a great base for any awesome fanfiction-it's a real surprise, honestly. Anyway, I decided to draw a wild card with this story, and I hope you all enjoy it!

Now then-onward to the story, my chappies! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own any entitlement to the Brother Bear films, nor am I affiliated in any way with Disney Productions. The story and original characters I have produced are in fact my own, however, the entirety is written merely for fan-fictioning entertainment-not for profit.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I'd Give Anything<strong>

The crackling of the fire echoed swiftly across the wall of red hand prints sprawled out like stories in a large book across the clay rock. A dark shadow suddenly covered a small fraction of the wall as a figure stepped in front of the fire and blocked its glowing light. Reaching a dainty hand out to touch the rock, the form's body relaxed once her fingers made contact with one of the red prints on the wall. She gazed downward at the crimson marking that was positioned amongst a hundred others, but there was something about this one that was different…

_Tala…_

A voice called out, but the girl still remained still with her hand tracing the print.

_Tala!_

_Chapter I: The Tail Begins_

Wind rushed through the forest like a great tsunami as it shook the entirety of trees and shrubbery alike. Sitting carefully in a great sequoia tree, a tan girl waited quietly with her eyes glued to the far-reaching scenery. The blustery gust blew her dark brown hair around like crazy, but the teenager remained still and patient as her blue eyes continued their eager watch.

"Tala!" the voice called again, this time more urgently.

Turning her head swiftly downward, the watchful scout spotted another girl on the ground at least thirty feet below her. She must have noticed her lucky hold on Tala's attention because she continued to yell up the tree while cupping her mouth.

"Do you see them yet?" she shouted eagerly.

"No, Makki, no sign of'em."

Groaning with frustration, the black-haired girl, Makki, turned and began to pace around the trunk of the great tree.

Tala smirked at the other girl's reaction, but returned to her owl-like pose in the tree after taking an inhale of breath. Minutes of silence passed with the occasional sound of the eagle's call, and Tala was now leaning against the tree with her arms crossed. Suddenly, a dark spot appeared on a hill less than a mile away through the brush of the trees' tops. Hopping towards the end of the thick branch, the tan scout squinted her cerulean eyes in attempt to rid the spot of its blurry state. Focusing as hard as she could on the object, the blackness finally formed into a large group of people travelling across the green hill in Tala and Makki's direction.

"I see them…" Tala managed to mumble as she gasped in surprise and excitement.

"What?" Makki called up in an irritated tone.

"I see them!"

Climbing down the tree at an incredibly fast rate, Tala's feet hit the ground within minutes, and at that very moment she was off. Her face full of shock, Makki squealed in delight before whooping a shout and racing off right behind her friend. Running like a pair of deer in the dense forests of the land, the two girls jumped into full out sprints as they head towards their village on the edge of the river.

_When the Earth was young_

_and the air was sweet_

_And the mountains kissed the sky_

_In the great beyond, with its many paths_

_Man and nature lived side by side_

Calling out with a loud cry, a majestic eagle hovered over the rushing waters of the river as it dove down and retrieved a salmon in its mighty talons. Its wings beat stridently as it soared over the girls racing along the rocky edge of the rapids. A smile spreading over her face, Tala cupped her mouth as she cawed up at the beautiful creature before laughing with her friend.

_In this wilderness of danger and beauty_

_Lived three brothers, bounded by love_

_Their hearts full of joy_

_they ask now for guidance_

_Reaching out to the skies up above_

The village was bustling with activity as men strung up tents of great size and hung lanterns throughout the multiple pathways. Mothers were helping their daughters dress and gussy up with paints and ornaments; all of the younger daughters gossiping like birds in a flock. Unlike the 'over-dramatic' girls, the teenage boys were just painting their faces while laughing about how bad each other were at dancing.

_Great Sprits of all who lived before_

_Take our hands and lead us_

_Fill our hearts and souls_

_with all you know_

_Show us that in your eyes_

_we are all the same_

_Brothers to each other_

_In this world we remain truly_

_brothers all the same_

Gracing across the open plains with her walking stick, the shaman woman, Tanana, made her way back from the mountains as she passed through a large her of deer grazing_. _Lifting their great horned heads, the deer watched the older shaman calmly as she fed one of them a branch of berries with a sweet smile on her face. She then patted its head gently before carrying on, a small totem buried in her mitted gloves.

_Give us wisdom to pass to each other_

_Give us strength so we understand_

_That the things we do_

_the choices we make_

_Give direction to all life's plans_

The sound of hard breathing and excited shouting caused a few heads to look up and wonder what the commotion was about_. _Running like mad into the village, Tala and Makki spouted over and over the news of the arrival of the other tribe,

"The _Red Clouds_ are here! They're heading this way—" Makki shouted which resulted in everyone around to whoop and holler, and the young adults to rush to get ready.

After avoiding a collision with a group of adults, Tala ducked into her own tent quickly as she swiftly threw off her coat and began to dress into her dancing clothes.

_To look in wonder_

_at all we've been given_

_In a world that's not always as it seems_

_Every corner we turn_

_only leads us to another_

_A journey ends, but another begins_

"Come on, Tala! Tanana's here, and the others will arrive soon." Makki grinned as she poked her head inside her best friend's tent.

Tala quickly wrapped a beaded necklace around her neck before struggling to connect its two ends. She was now dressed in a deerskin dress with warm, fuzzy boots that had fangs tied on leather straps.

"Alright, alright—give me a second!" a snap sounded from the necklace and the blue-eyed girl leapt to her feet and out the tent's entrance, "Let's go!" she shouted with a smile.

_Great Spirits of all who lived before_

_Take our hands and lead us_

_Fill our hearts and souls_

_with all you know_

Everyone was gathering at the cliff peak where the great fire now crackled in harmony with the beating of the tribal, skin drums' bellowing. Men and women wearing ornamented animal masks and carrying feathered batons danced around to the clapping of the villagers sitting down, and the members of the other tribe went around greeting their long-time friends.

Tala and Makki quickly sat down amongst the other girls who were all dressed in beautiful attire giggling and nattering near one side of the gathering place. Everyone was mainly talking to Tala in conversations filled with smiles and laughter, but suddenly a group of boys from the other tribe walked past, silencing the girls immediately. Watching the handsome figures with wide eyes, some of the girls looked away blushing, but Tala and the center-girls continued to stare with gentle grins.

One of the gentlemen, a tall man with a muscular physique, gave a charming smile and a wink to the girl of attention—that being Tala. A fit of tittering erupted from the lovely teenagers as the blue-eyed girl merely blushed and returned the man's smile with a sweet one of her own.

Punching her playfully in the arm, Makki laughed at Tala's reaction, earning her a good glare from her friend.

_Show us that in your eyes_

_we are all the same_

_Brothers to each other_

_In this world we remain truly_

_brothers all the same_

_Brothers all the same_

As the music of the two tribes came to a hush, all of the dancers fell into a bow before the wall of their ancestors. Everyone had now gathered around the fire to sit and watch as the ceremony began, and the shaman woman started her introduction. Her long white hair flowed over her shoulders in an organized fashion, and was braided in the back into the hood of her large pelt-fleece. The gentle features of her face presented a kind and warm feel about the woman, and her never-fading smile brought even the saddest of children into a state of happiness.

Raising her arms to grace her hands across the wall, Tanana spoke in a hoarse, yet soft voice,

"When each of us comes of age, the great spirits reveal to us a _totem_, that helps guide us through our lives."

The shaman woman grinned before preaching out in front of the fire,

"Some use _guidance_ through their totem. Others—_wisdom_. And some of us, even _love_."

Her little accent on the end made the crowd chortle softly, including herself. Taking a pause in her speech, Tanana sat down in the center of the gathering and called out with a serene yet stern voice,

"Tala."

Standing swiftly yet coolly, the young girl of age walked up to the center of the crowd and lowered to her knees in front of Tanana with a smile on her face.

"You nervous?" The older woman inquired with a grin.

"A little bit." Tala replied, biting her lower lip in excitement.

"Don't worry—it's a good one!"

The positive comment made the young girl beam with delight as the promising thought of a fox or an eagle becoming her totem swarmed in her mind.

Pulling out a bundle of cloth, Tanana continued with her speech,

"Tala. I have been to the mountains where the light touches the earth, and the great spirits have revealed to me—your totem. To become a woman, your actions must be guided by one thing…"

Shifting on her knees in eager delight, the girl's grin spread widely across her face in anticipation.

"Your totem is—"

'_This is it…the moment I've been waiting for—dreaming of! I finally get to become a woman and receive my totem—!' _she thought as Tanana unwrapped the final piece of cloth around her soon-to-be totem,

"_Compassion_."

The shaman sang with a voice so full of enthusiasm it actually took a minute for Tala's true reaction to settle in. Silence hovered around the young girl's ears as she looked down at her totem, a rock carved into the shape of a wolf.

"W-what?" the words stumbled straight out of her mouth as she took the small figure from the older woman's hands.

"Yes, Tala. Your life shall be guided through compassion."

Leaning her face closer towards Tanana, Tala whispered with a perplexed look on her face,

"Um, what does that mean?"

Chuckling from the girl's folly, Tanana kindly explained while also sharing her attention with the spectating tribe members behind Tala,

"Your totem is a guide of 'giving' and 'care'. You must _give_ in order to receive your womanhood."

The shaman handed the girl the carving with a look of pure happiness, while Tala's expression still conveyed disappointment. Holding it in the palm of her hand, her azure eyes looked it up and down before speaking in a confused tone,

"The wolf of giving?" the blue-eyed girl spoke to herself as she frowned at the carved piece of rock with an eyebrow raised.

She turned her head to send a look of confusion towards the crowd, only to see her friends trying their best to hold in the laughter growing from the pits of their stomachs, while Makki merely shrugged with a grin on her face.

Groaning, Tala turned back towards the still speaking shaman woman with her brows furrowed. Tanana slowly took the totem from the girl's hand and placed it around her neck on the leather string attached to the tip of the stone wolf that formed a necklace,

"Tala—compassion is one of the most important of totems. It reveals itself in unexpected ways."

Tanana placed her gentle hand under the young girl's chin and lifted her troubled face,

"Let it guide you, and one day you'll be a woman, and place your mark on the wall of our ancestors—"

Looking up in awe, Tala lain her eyes on the great rock wall covered in the crimson prints of the hands of her ancestors and far beyond. Standing with Tanana to approach the great wall, the shaman woman softly took hold of the girl's wrist and rose her hand in the air, which created an eruption of cheers and whoops to bellow from the crowd. Tala smiled at the people of her tribe, but soon the smile merely faded into a look of gloom. The brilliant light of the fire danced beautifully across the lifeless form of the girl's totem.

* * *

><p><em>*Great Spirits performed by Tina Turner<em>

fufufufufuuu~ Thus the first chappy comes to an end. How'd you guys like it?

Alright, on a serious note, I will probably be writing much shorter chapters, but in greater quantities (and who doesn't love frequent updates :3)-just a heads up

and...

**Thank you so much for taking your time to read this story!** It means a lot to me, whether you review or not :). Also, feel free to point out errors or slap some criticism to my forehead. I don't bite...usually :P

R&R if you want! It's greatly appreciated

_Until next time..._


	2. Burdening Eyes

Hey hey! I'm back and with a new chapter~

Also, for those who follow _Electric Blue_, keep a sharp look out for another update coming soon :D

Sorry its a bit short, this one was hard to write

Anyway, read on my pretties :3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any entitlement to the Brother Bear films, nor am I affiliated in any way with Disney Productions. The story and original characters I have produced are in fact my own, however, the entirety is written merely for fan-fictioning entertainment-not for profit.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter II: Burdening Eyes<span>_

Sighing in utter defeat, Tala leaned against the rock wall with an honest scowl plaguing her beautiful face. All of the villagers from both tribes were dancing and laughing together around the great fire, including all of the girl's friends, but Tala merely looked down at the stone wolf in her hands with uncaring eyes before Makki pounced next to her.

"Come on, Tala, everyone's having a ton of fun, and we all know it's not a celebration without the star of the show!" The girl's best friend sat down next to her with a smile.

Makki's dark eyes slowly travelled to the totem in the girl's hands as a pout replaced her cheery grin,

"Not happy, huh?"

"I just don't get it…" Tala sighed before looking away.

"Well, what did you think you were gonna get? The fox of drop-dead-gorgeousness?"

"Makki—" the blue-eyed girl spoke in a low voice as she turned her head back to look at her friend.

"Hey, I'm just saying." Makki nudged her friend sweetly and then laughed at a guy doing hand-standing tricks.

Tala joined in her friend's amusement with a giggle of her own,

"But seriously, "the wolf of compassion"? I mean a wolf doesn't give! They're thieves. All they do is take—" She held the totem up in front of her to stare at its lifeless form with confused eyes. She just didn't understand why the guidance to her life was something so silly and bizarre. The spirits had to have made a mistake.

Makki stood to her feet while still laughing,

"Don't let it get to you, girl, now let's go dance!" She held her hand out to Tala, who took it kindly before jumping to her feet as well. "Besides, I think someone's had his eye on you the whoooole night." Makki sung as she bounded towards the enormous crowd of dancers.

Blushing a hue of scarlet red, Tala followed after her friend while putting the totem around her neck again. The image of the attractive man from earlier entered her mind immediately after her friend's comment struck her ears, which led to the young girl almost running directly into a couple of the dancers. She quickly turned around to apologize, but as she turned to continue her chase she collided with a large figure that seemed to catch her on contact. Her eyes closed for fear of tripping or falling onto her face, but soon her hands were lifted gently and a voice emitted from the person,

"You alright there, _wolf-girl_?"

The masculine voice caused her to open her tightly shut eyes and look up at the figure, only to find that it was the boy who winked at her from earlier. The red blush returned to her face as she soon realized that they had begun dancing with the others, her delicate hands in either of his strong ones.

"I-I'm okay." Her stutter made him chuckle and then proceed to twirl her once around.

"I'm Kotori, the brave." He said with a deep voice and a partially boastful tone.

"I'm Tala, the compassionate." The girl said with a humorously annoyed tone.

Kotori hooted in response, and as his chest heaved in a laughing motion Tala caught sight of a stone saber-tooth tiger under his main fur jacket. His 'brave' totem, no less—

Their dancing continued as Tala quickly glanced at her friends…who were (not surprisingly) squealing in a mad frenzy. Makki, of course, gave a thumbs up before joining the others.

Their reaction made the dark-brown haired girl sigh with a smile before she returned to face her handsome partner, but as her hair twirled from the pivot of her head, a beautiful, violet crystal appeared in front of her in the young man's hands on a leather strap. They both stood there in silence while the world seemed to spin around them, and Tala couldn't keep her eyes off of the jewel.

"I found this on my journey here," The man gently grabbed the girl's hand and placed the necklace on her delicate palm. "Had to fight a wolf off just to get it—" he laughed as he pulled his hands away to observe her expression.

Tala's eyes were wide in shock as she gazed upon the jewel in her hand then up at the man. There was no way this incredibly handsome guy was proposing to her! Suddenly, her day just got a whole lot better.

"I've never met anyone as beautiful as you, and I hope you accept my offer." He said this in a stern voice with a hand placed across his burly chest. He bowed lightly in respect as he awaited her answer.

'_This cannot be happening! Heck, forget the stupid totem, I just got proposed to, and by the most handsome guy in the whole Red Cloud tribe. I'm not passing this up—no way!'_

Her cerulean eyes danced as the thoughts of being married rushed through her mind like a tidal wave. Then, as if something magical struck her, an epiphany arose within her,

'_Wait…what if this is my chance to follow my totem? Maybe if I give myself selflessly to him, the spirits will see my compassionate side and grant me freedom from this cursed totem! Perfect. A one way ticket out of this mess and getting my hand on that wall—'_

"I accept."

Kotori sprung to life as he clutched my hands with his own,

"Great! We'll have the wedding three days from tomorrow." His dark-haired ponytail swished from side to side as his grin grew wider than Tala though humanly possible.

A simple smile was painted on the young woman's face as she allowed the boy to shake her hands up and down like a child.

"I'll go talk with the elders!" giving her hands a soft squeeze, Kotori raced off to find the ones he sought leaving Tala by herself in the middle of a dancing and singing crowd.

She looked back down at the gem before an arm wrapped itself around her,

"Whoa, check out the bling," Makki sang as she looked over her friend's shoulder, but suddenly her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. "Wait a second, is that—?"

Tala turned her head to wiggle her eyebrows at her best friend, "You bet your tail it is."

Makki let out a shrill squeal before the blue-eyed girl covered her mouth to shush her,

"He's telling the elders now, so don't go blowing the secret around."

Tucking the necklace into her pocket, Tala walked out of the crowd of people with a smug look on her face, Makki following close behind swarming her with questions.

In the dense brush away from the roaring ceremony, a dark figure watched from the shadows. A pair of gleaming amber eyes reflected the great fire's flames like golden mirrors, and the deep huffs of breath caused clouds of white air to rise above the form.

XXX

The fire had died down to a few glowing embers as everyone made their way back to their tents. The Red Cloud tribesmen were staying in temporary shelters for the duration of their stay, but the accommodations were no less homey.

"Night, Tala! See you in the morning."

"Goodnight you two!"

"Don't even think of sneaking over to the Red Clouds, Makki."

The chorus of departing phrases echoed in the murmur of voices around the entire village saying the same sort of things to each other. Tala and Makki waved good bye and continued on their slow walk to their own tents.

Tala's short-haired friend punched her gently in the shoulder,

"Come on, Tala, how exciting is this? You're getting married! But still, I could've sworn I would have been the first to find a man." Makki brought a hand to her chin as she looked wisely up at the sky in a humorous way.

"Yeah right. With luck like yours, you'd probably get matched up with a moose." Tala chimed while putting her open palms above her head like antlers.

"Shut up!"

Both girls laughed with wide perly smiles. They finally reached Makki's family's tent, which was enormous in size and height. Makki sighed a deep breath before turning to speak to her best friend in a serious tone,

"Hey," She wrapped her arms around Tala and pulled her into a hug before letting go to speak again. "I'm really happy for you, but… Are you sure you want to marry this guy?" she raised an eyebrow as she waited for her friend to reply.

Tala froze on the spot, not in a bad way, but her mind was definitely blank. Flicking her hair back, the blue-eyed girl retorted with a smug look on her tan face.

"Of course I do. I mean, geez, look at him! He's tall, handsome, not to mention a great dancer—"

Makki cut her friend off with a wave of the hand as she had clearly heard enough,

"Alright, alright, I get it. Excuse me while I go vomit."

The two burst into a fit of giggles before they both went silent again. Ruffling her friend's hair, Makki grinned sweetly, earning a smile in return,

"Night, girl." The short-haired girl entered her tent and closed the cloth behind her, leaving Tala alone in the almost pitch black night.

Sighing slowly, the tired girl headed towards her own tent, which was a couple trees away along the trodden path. Her feet stepped lazily one in front of the other, but suddenly a couple of tree branches rattled a few feet away. Spinning her head towards the woods, Tala watched the swaying shrubbery with wary eyes. An owl hooted seconds after, easing the girl's tension, and she carried on her way as she assumed that it was just some small wildlife that had disturbed the branches.

Appearing around a large tree was her small solitary tent, but atop its mid-mast was a small brown furred rodent. A scowl plaguing her face, Tala raised a hand up to shoo away the animal,

"Come on, off." She growled, scaring the ball of fur away with a squeak.

A dark figure crept amongst the undergrowth slowly, watching the rodent scamper away into the woods. It remained rooted in its position though as it stared at the girl cautiously.

Unaware of her observer, the blue-eyed girl lifted the flap to her tent and walked into the furred abode. Wool and furs were lain as the flooring to the tent, and a few dream catchers with feathers hung from the wooden poles holding the structure up. She set the crystal necklace down gently on a lump of folded dresses before something struck her mind,

"Oh, I bet my clothes are dry by now." She mumbled to herself before re-exiting the tent.

She made her way across the wood to where the villagers hung their clothes on fur lines to dry.

After grabbing her pants and deer tunic from the line, Tala looked up at the dark blue night sky.

'I mean, this is what I've always wanted. A totem, a handsome husband, everything—I just feel so…wrong.'

A light breeze fluttered through the tree tops, catching some of the girl's hair strands in its flight. Her eyes dimmed a bit as she peered into the depths of the blue,

"Do I…really want this?"

Suddenly a multicolored light shot across the sky like a wave; the northern lights—

Something caught Tala's eye as the world was swiftly lit up from the beautiful lights. Tilting her head downward, her blue eyes shot open. Standing in the opening of her tent was a dark brown wolf with deep amber eyes. Clutched in its mouth: the crystal necklace.

Dropping her clothes to the ground, Tala shouted in disbelief,

"H-Hey!" she cried.

But the moment the words left her mouth, the canine took off in a sprint through the woods. Still grasping what was happening, the shocked girl looked around in a frantic spin. A small spear caught her eye near one of the elder's tents. Grabbing it with a grunt, she hit off running after the thief, the words spoken from before echoed in her head,

'_They're thieves—all they do is take...'_

* * *

><p>Soooooooo-yup. That's it!<p>

Hope you liked it, and R&R if you want~ It's much appreciated :)

Also, thank you SO MUCH _Bear Of Love_ and_ AnthonyAngrywolf _for your reviews! It means so much to me when you all give those honest-all-out reviews (thanks especially to Bear for the awesome critique!). I hope I'm clearing those little snips up :D

THANKS FOR READING

until next time...


	3. A Night of Vengeance

I'M BACK! AND I MISSED YOU ALL ;3;

Anyway, I had a lot of plane flights to sit on so I had a lot of time to write :3

And because you all waited oh so patiently for this update-I made this one especially long for you guys :D *WOOT WOOOOOT*

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts! Your support truly means the world to me :)**

I hope you all enjoy CHAPTER THREE of _I'd Give Anything_

ENJOY!

_PS...I recommend listening to the Brother Bear Soundtrack when you read this-it works wonders x3_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any entitlement to the Brother Bear films, nor am I affiliated in any way with Disney Productions. The story and original characters I have produced are in fact my own, however, the entirety is written merely for fan-fictioning entertainment-not for profit.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter III: A Night of Vengeance<span>_

The great fire still sparked life as fiery embers continued to bounce off of the heating wood. Though its flames had died down, the hotness of the red wisps of fire warmed the cavern-side cut into the cliff's edge. The few people who had remained were making their way down the path cut out of the rocks and back to the village below. It was strange how quiet the place of a once booming celebration had become in such a quick amount of time.

Kotori, the young man who had danced with Tala earlier, walked up the stone-made pathway, nodding 'goodnight' to the people he passed that were heading down. But as soon as they walked past, his eyes lost that glimmer of proud ambition and personality like a lost flame. He hesitantly trudged toward the great fire and its dying embers, a tall dark figure becoming clear in his vision.

A burly man in his middle years stood in front of the fire looking out at the stretch of lake below the cliff. A thin and stubbly beard spread around his mouth and into his scraggly sideburns, and his thick dark onyx hair was tied back into a low ponytail. The single streak of silver that ran through the older man's mane became even more visible in the firelight.

Kotori stepped softly around the fire, now a couple of feet from the somber man, the light of the flames dancing on their faces like the aurora.

"Sir, I'm not sure I want to do this." Kotori spoke strongly, though keeping his voice at a low level.

The older man sighed heavily in annoyance, soon bringing a hand up to massage his temples.

"Kotori. We've already discussed this," the man turned to face the boy on his right. "This marriage is crucial, and you know that."

"But I don't want to just marry someone because I have to."

The young man's emotions played through his hands as they curled into fists and his eyes blazed fervently as he continued

"When I marry, I want it to be for…" he paused, pushing his manly pride down to make room for his honest heart. "—for something more than just an advantage," He spoke with pride and boldness.

Suddenly the front collar of his hide-jacket was lifted, a menacing scowl meeting his wide eyes,

"Now you listen here, young man. You don't want all the effort you put into getting that crystal gone to waste now do you?"

His eyes filled with a bestial rage only held back by his years of wisdom, the elder man held the boys shirt firmly and spoke in such a voice that a snake would've hid in its hole.

Struggling in the vice grip, Kotori roared back into the man's face grasping the scarred fist that held him in place.

"I only took it because you told me it would prove my _bravery_ and make me a real man."

"In time, Kotori! But for right now, this marriage will continue."

"But, uncle Pannoowau—!"

Suddenly, the young man dropped back onto the soles of his feet as the man's hand retreated with grace. Kotori could only glare up at the older man—the winner.

"You will marry this girl and the clans _will _be joined as one. Our tribe has grown small, and we must increase our numbers."

The elder turned away from the younger one and looked out over the land at the edge of the cliff, but the brave saber tooth boy retorted in question.

"Why is the size and number of this tribe so important to you?"

"That is none of your concern! Now, get some rest. We have two days to prepare before the wedding day. Two days to learn your place."

The older man grumbled the last part before returning to his signature cold stare as he turned to face the now dying fire.

Kotori let out a low growl before turning heel and marching off, but as he reached the rocky walkway down the cliff side he slowed to a stop. He placed a hand on the rock wall to his right and turned to look back at his uncle. The fire's flames danced across the older man's form like the northern lights, but his uncle's shape seemed more like a lifeless statue in salute.

Heaving a great, frustrated sigh, the young man continued down the path, ready to be congratulated by all the men in his tribe in their tents.

XXX

Branches and leaves whipped past her face as the blue-eyed girl raced through the wilderness like a madman. Gripping the spear in her right hand firmly and pushing limbs out of her way with the other, Tala thought of nothing but that crystal. All else didn't matter—it was her, her future, and a bloody wolf that was trying to ruin it. Rage filled her heart and soul as she bared her teeth like a dog.

The wolf, it's brown and russet coloring blending well into the dark night's scenery, galloped even faster, but fear began to swell in its furred chest with a twisting pain. The crystal dangling from its mouth on the leather strap, its amber eyes flickering wildly, the canine only ran, its only thought on escape—and the ornament in its jaws.

The two now raced up a jagged crag of rocks towards the stony summits, where multiple bluffs and cliff tops had stood for eons with little change. Suddenly, the stack of rocks slipped out from under Tala's foot in a landslide causing her to cry out sharply in shock. She quickly grabbed the closest stone near her and luckily held fast to an edge.

The cry reached the village, since the girl and wolf were still in the vicinity of the tribe's encampment. The sound had caught the ears of a couple of people, but all ignored it thinking it to be a screech owl or bobcat, but one member of the tribe recognized the voice perfectly.

Gripping the edge of her tent's opening, Makki stuck her head out of the tarp with an annoyed look on her face before she shouted, cupping her mouth with one hand,

"Tala! I know you're eager, but for the spirit's sake you're supposed to wait until _after_ the wedding—!"

The dreadful sight of her best friend hanging from a ledge with a wolf seconds away from her halted the black-haired girl's words instantly leaving her stricken with fear. One could have argued that Makki hit the ground running faster than a whole herd of frightened caribou as she raced off to get help.

When Tala had finally gotten a good footing in a stray crevice, she leapt up onto the remaining rocks, but now she could only go forward. There was no turning back.

She held fast to the weapon in her hand and began to sprint after the criminal canine, having lost some ground from the tumble.

Stopping on all fours to locate its position, the wolf pivoted its head like an owl before deciding on a crevice in the wall of enormous rocks to run through, being unfamiliar with the rocky summits. There was nothing but rock and ice in these cliffs, and evasion was an easy task to accomplish. It was finding your way that was the true difficulty.

Blue eyes fierce and raging, Tala let out a loud snarl as she turned into the same crevice the wolf had taken. The frightened animal leapt up cliff walls and large boulders, but the huntress was hot on its tail, literally as she tried to grab the wolf's tail before it bounded up a fallen, dead tree connecting two levels of rock. She stumbled into its roots and suddenly found difficulty climbing the great log, but the anger driving her actions pushed her forward like a warrior in battle.

'_I've come too far to stop here—' _she thought as she caught her breath in the middle of the tree trunk.

Taking a deep breath, Tala stood up on the wet and slippery log, balancing herself hastily before springing onto the top part of the tree. Now finally standing on rocky ground again, she looked anxiously around for the fiend and her crystal, but it was nowhere to be seen. The fog had become thick and heavy not only proving as a disadvantage to the girl's sight, but to her breathing as well making her breaths louder and weaker.

Something suddenly clicked in her mind,

'_That's it!' _she thought loudly as she stilled her movements.

Silence filled the air with the white haze as she stood perfectly still, spear at the ready. Tala remained still listening intently like one of the tribe's watch dogs.

*pant-pant-pant*

There it was; swiftly turning around, Tala smacked the ground with her fur-boots and bounded off in a full out sprint towards the sound of the dog's heavy panting. A strange and malicious fire filled her eyes, one that had never been present in the young girl's cerulean irises, and there was no mistake—it was a wicked look. _A look of pure hatred._

Panting wildly, the russet wolf raced across the shaky terrain and in a leap of faith pounced onto the next cliff top. It landed with a slight stumble almost losing grip of the crystal in its mouth before beginning its sprint once more, but before it got even four steps in the scared animal skidded to a halt realizing that it was on a rock island. It dropped the crystal in its mouth onto the rocky surface of the cliff top as it looked frightfully at the deadly drop below. There was nowhere to run.

The ground beneath her began to spread into cracks, and Tala knew that the edge of the cliff was nearing its end and another waited across the canyon. Picking up speed, the girl let out a roar of ire as she leapt off the rocky edge catching the wolf in what little sight-span she had.

She landed with a thud onto the rock island in the sea of fog, and there in front of her was the wolf.

Hearing the huntress' familiar padded boots, the brown wolf turned around with its wide yellow eyes staring straight at the monster, but more importantly, its _stick_.

XXX

A hoard of laughter boomed from the greater tent of the visiting tribesmen as the members shared their praise and advice with the young newly-engaged man. Though Kotori smiled as well, deep down he was aching in guilt and anger, most caused by his controlling uncle. Raising his hands, he replied to the men with an excuse to get some fresh air and early sleep causing the crowd to boo teasingly and punch him in the arm. He let out a chuckle as he pushed his way through and out of the tent's hot atmosphere.

Finally out in the refreshingly cold night, the young man made his way to his own tent. Something held him grounded though, and Kotori slowed to a stop. Sighing, the boy grasped into his pelt-top for the totem that hung from around his neck and pulled it out carefully. His eyebrows furrowed and his dark eyes grew even darker. He wondered, truly and honestly, was this the right thing to do?

"I'll never become a man at this rate…" he sighed with a sullen look plaguing his tan complexion.

Suddenly, quick footsteps sounded in his ears causing him to glance up from his saber-tooth totem of bravery.

"Kotori!" a girl shouted with a voice utterly stricken with fear.

Turning his head to the right in the direction of the voice, he instantly found himself face to face with a tan girl with short black hair, sweat beading across her entire forehead from the great run.

"It's Tala—"

Puzzlement painted across the boy's face at first, but his dark eyes looked past the young girl in front of him to see the landslide of rocks and a small ripped piece of cloth. That was all Makki had to relay, and without any other words passed, Kotori found himself carrying the same burdening dread as Makki.

He shot his gaze towards a spear leaning against a tree and quickly grabbed it,

"Warn the others. I'll help Tala."

Makki nodded her head swiftly before racing towards the tent of the elders and men. But suddenly, she found herself baffled by the boy's quick reaction and choice to bring a spear.

'_How did he know she was in trouble?'_ she pondered.

XXX

It was now a battle—a fight between a wolf and a girl, and it started with a bloody battle cry. Tala roared as she recklessly pounced at the canine slashing her spear side to side. She had never properly learned how to fight with one, in fact she never had. She'd seen the boys do it many times before, however, and prayed that the little knowledge she learned would aid her in some way.

The wolf, now controlled by utter fear and terror, became aggressive and growled fiercely causing a shiver to run up Tala's spine. She let her guard down for one moment, and the next thing she knew the wolf had gained the upper hand. It leapt with a snarl and pushed the girl down, a paw on either end of the stick, which was the only thing separating the two. It lunged at her face with menacing canines that glimmered like pearls. Tala growled back, but mostly in horror of the close encounter of the wolf's ravaging jaws. She pushed up and to her right, knocking the fiend off of her completely giving her time to stand and prepare herself.

The wolf shook its head before letting out a feral bark with its teeth bared; spit and saliva flung from its massive jaws onto Tala's face as she swiped her spear at the beast. The wolf avoided it easily as it did with the rest, but it caused it to back up every time and disable it from another ferocious leap.

Reaching down with her free hand, Tala seized some dust and mud from the rocky surface and threw it at the monster. The grime smacked into the beautiful amber eyes of the wolf causing it to howl in pain and whine sharply. Using this moment as a chance to better her position, Tala ran toward a jagged rock which she planned to use as a shield. The canine rubbed its eyes as best it could with the joint of its paw and foreleg, and luckily there was more mud than dust which was less irritable to the eye.

The young girl glanced back as the whining seized to check on her opponent, but something caught her foot. With a grunt and a cry, Tala fell onto her stomach on the rock surface and her spear fell out of her grasp.

Seeing this as its chance to finish off its attacker, the wolf let out a wicked snarl before leading into a full gallop towards the girl.

Gasping in fear, blue eyes wide, the dark brown-haired girl tried to get up, but the rocks were too slippery for her skin and leather boots. The wolf was approaching her and fast, and all Tala could do was struggle along the crag. She stumbled messily towards her spear that had rolled a couple feet away.

She could hear the sound of panting growing in volume and of the padded feet that ran straight towards her, even the claws as they scraped the stony ground. She flung her hand forward in a desperate attempt to grab the spear and began to stretch her fingers painfully.

The wolf lunged with a bloody snarl.

The wood of the spear met her fingers, and in one swift motion Tala twisted around and held the spear up. A piercing shriek escaped her throat and mingled with a sickening howl from the monster above her.

XXX

The scream of the young girl echoed through the summits like a howl of death itself. Climbing the sharp and jagged bluffs of the peaks, Kotori immediately turned his head towards the cliff top where the cry had sounded from. Shifting his spear more appropriately into his hands, he sprinted up the crags in search of the girl and the monster.

XXX

A rumble of thunder boomed overhead as clouds began to swarm mysteriously in the misty sky. Pressing her hand upward into the furry pelt of the wolf with as much force as she could, Tala grunted loudly as she shoved the animal off of her. It's cold and bloody body toppled onto the rock like a stuffed doll, its amber eyes closed and one could have sworn that the expression on its face resembled a human's look of anguish and sorrow.

Gasping for the breath she had lost from the weight of the wolf's body crushing her, Tala glanced over at the corpse with an angry emotion filling her brilliant eyes. But suddenly, the anger vanished as she caught sight of the crystal necklace near the edge of the cliff. Standing with wobbly legs like a newborn, the young girl walked carefully toward the ornament. She grasped the leather strap in her hand and slowly placed it over her head.

A breath of relief escaped her throat as the cold crystal touched her collar bone. Her future was secured, she thought. Taking a step forward to leave, something surreal tugged at her soul.

Hesitating at first, Tala turned around, her icy blue eyes glossy from all the fog and exhaustion. There, lying on the cold, gray stone, was the wolf—dead. Its brown and red fur fluttering in the wind, blood stained its chest where her spear had pierced it so savagely. Tala suddenly felt a sense of pride flush through her. She, a girl, had slain one of the most fierce of beasts. She had won.

Another roll of thunder grumbled in the sky, but it was closer—much closer than before. Tala stood in place taking in what had just happened as a blue drop of water splattered on the ground below her. Looking down with a baffled look, another drop fell next to the previous one. Warmth flashed across her face briskly causing the young girl to look up in curiosity only to find blue streams of water floating around her.

Eyes widening with fear, Tala backed up before a waterfall of water fell in the center of the cliff top. She leapt onto the heightened edge to stay out of the strange neon liquid. The waterfall continued to pour down, but where the water came from Tala couldn't even imagine. Carefully prodding the water with the tip of her shoe, the blue-eyed girl stepped into the shallow pond of liquid cautiously advancing. She gazed into the bright pillar of water, scared and curious, wondering what in the world it was.

She reached her hand out as a roar of thunder growled around her to merely touch the liquid. The moment the tip of her finger brushed the water, it burst into a hundred beams of light.

Red, green, yellow variations of the northern lights danced around the shocked young girl as she stood paralyzed by the sight. Suddenly, figures and forms began to morph out of the lights like living beings. A brilliant array of creatures instantly formed by the lights and they too danced throughout the colorful night rainbows.

Tala could do nothing but gape at the sight she was witnessing, and was only drawn out of her paralysis when a couple of large buck deer raced through her. She gasped loudly in surprise before being confronted with a large mammoth as it marched past her its herd following close behind. Her hair fluttered in the wind of the storm across her face and around, but then a blue-lit raven flew by and plucked at it with its jet black beak.

She grabbed the locks of hair to keep them under control as her gaze followed the raven only to find a whole parade of animals roaming the light-rainbows.

Gripping the rock firmly with his bare hand, Kotori made his way up the crag with a determined force driving him, but the storm above didn't make his climb easy. Using his spear, he stabbed it into a crevice in the cliff, but upon doing so the tie between the arrowhead and wood broke. The pieces fell into the canyon below as the young man reached out in hope of retrieving his lost weapon.

Tala continued to gaze in awe and uncertainty but a extraordinary light caught her eye. The center of the lights began to form into a shape, and Tala watched curiously as she turned to face it head on. Colors from all sides of the rainbow morphed together to create an image of a familiar sight to the young girl—the face of a wolf.

The sight of the light image caused her brow to furrow upward with a look of confusion casing her eyes. The image caused her to turn her attention the wolf she had killed only to find it dissolving into a beautiful golden light which floated up into the rainbows above.

She observed warily before a colossal gust of wind mysteriously rushed from under her. Her hair shot up above her as did the tips of her clothing, but an unexpected pressure on her shoulders made her look up. Tala found herself gazing into the brilliant eyes of an enormous eagle its large talons gripping her shoulders as it gave a giant flap of its wings. A cry of alarm caught in the girl's throat as she was lifted off the ground and into the heart of the vibrant lights.

Strange feelings and emotions swirled in her heart and body and soul as the eagle folded it wings around her, but before the magnificent feathers could block her vision, Tala caught sight of the wolf one last time.

The eagle cried out a glorious song as the human morphed in its wings magically: her hands and arms stretching out, her legs changing shape, her hair intertwining with new cream fur on her body, and her mouth lengthening forward.

With a great swoosh, the spiritual avian extended its massive wings to reveal the new creature before it hovering in the air. The furred being floated down slowly in a revolving motion as the lights danced even more wildly. The animals that roamed their lights and colors gave whoops and hollers and howls, but the one lowering down remained silent and still.

Its body gently reclined onto the rocky surface of the crag and within an instant, the lights and forms and brilliant eagle vanished in a flash of lightning.

XXX

Rain began to patter the ground and rocks harshly coating everything in a grey haze. The thunder started to quiet in volume as it rumbled softly in the dark sky.

Grunting loudly after grabbing hold of the top of the cliff, Kotori clenched his eyes shut as pain shot through his aching bones from the climb. He pulled himself up one foot and then the other as he caught his breath, but swiftly looked around to find Tala. A fearful gasp escaped his hoarse throat. Lying on the ground nearby were the remains of hide-clothing and garments shredded in large slivers. The young man stumbled forward, unable to take in the sight he was witnessing. She was gone…

A whine emitted from nearby causing Kotori to pivot his head, his body shaking lightly from both soreness and shock. A cream-furred wolf struggled to stand up as it swayed back and forth almost as if it had just woken up.

The boy's eyes widened as he saw, through his eyes, the monster that had murdered his soon-to-be bride. He would've torn the creature to shreds if he weren't in such a petrified state and weaponless.

Taking a wobbly step forward with her paw, Tala tried to focus her vision as it blurred and wavered constantly as if she were dizzy. She couldn't think straight nor walk, and before she knew it, the edge of the cliff was behind her.

A flash of lightning raced through the sky and lit-up the entire cliff-top. The light startled the girl in her new body as she cried out in fear, but as she barked her back foot slipped on a loose rock sending her backwards. She howled in shock as she plummeted downward into the foggy sea.

Water surrounded her as she splashed into a roaring river, pieces of driftwood and branches floated quickly along its rapids constantly beating her sides and head. Tala tried her hardest to stay above the water, but her new limbs weren't like her old hands that could grip the torrents. When she turned her head around for air a rock snuck up behind her and a large _'smack'_ was the last thing she heard before darkness overtook her.

XXX

His hands grasped the wooden carved wolf with a sinful grip, his hair falling in front of his eyes to shade their emotions from the rest of the tribe in front of him. Both tribes gathered around a burial fire which now burned brightly in the dark night.

With a somber look plaguing her aged face, Tanana approached the fire. Once in front of it, she lifted her hands up in a mystical technique as embers fluttered up to the sky like fireflies.

The young man gazed longingly at the fireflies, his eyes filled with hidden anguish and despair. He was sorrowful for the loss of a life, but deep down he secretly mourned for his loss of gaining his manhood through marriage.

A soft sob resonated behind him causing the boy to turn his gaze away from the fire. Sitting on the ledge of the cliff was the young girl from earlier, Makki, crying with her face buried in her hands.

Suddenly, Kotori realized just how much this tribe cared for this girl—this loss, and he felt guilty for brooding over only his own wishes.

Once the fire had died down, the men of the tribe sat together on the cliff as everyone else made their way back to their tents.

Walking carefully over to the girl sitting on the rocky edge, Kotori sat down beside her, keeping his distance though. Makki had her knees hugged to her chest with her head buried in their comfort. The boy had never learned how to support a girl who was upset, so he remained hushed and gazed out over the wilderness of beauty.

The two sat in silence as the elder men a couple of feet away talked amongst each other. Pannoowau, Kotori's uncle, spoke the strongest and most fervently of the group.

Peaking over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of his uncle, Kotori frowned sadly.

"I'm afraid."

His eyes widening a bit, Kotori turned his attention to the girl who had just whispered the haunting words. He was about to question her reasons for fear before she lifted her head to look out at the landscape. She reached into her jacket front and pulled out small carving attached to a leather strap to gaze into its slanted eyes. The mysterious and cunning eyes of a striking _lynx_.

"They speak of a gathering…and revenge."

Her voice was raspy, obviously panged by the earlier sobbing and crying, but her tone remained strong. She spoke as though she knew the secrets the men kept to themselves and of the plans they plotted in the dark of the night.

Kotori, his brows furrowing from her words, turned to face the wide open sky.

Both teens knew that the days to come would be filled with nothing but fright and confusion. They themselves feared what lies were to be spoken, and what lives were to be threatened. They also thought of Tala. They didn't think of strategies for vengeance or feel ire towards the wolf. They only thought of their friend, who now resided up in the beautiful lights of the Great Spirits.

* * *

><p>WOW! That's a lotta words, a lotta drama, and a whole lotta VENGEANCE~<p>

THANKS FOR READING

I hope you all liked this little update, and I promise I will update soon :)

_R&R is always welcome and loved_ _:3_

Until next time...


	4. A Bumpy Start

So sorry for the wait, but I've been traveling, working on my novel, etc, yadayadyaaaaa, WHATEVER! I'M BACK MUHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

This update's a bit short, but I'm planning on writing shorter chapters but updating more frequently. It's so nice to be back, and I loved coming back to such nice people, stories I follow, and reviews hehe.

anyway...

ONWARD TO THE NEWEST CHAPPY! ;D

**Disclaimer: I do not own any entitlement to the Brother Bear films, nor am I affiliated in any way with Disney Productions. The story and original characters I have produced are in fact my own, however, the entirety is written merely for fan-fictioning entertainment-not for profit.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter IV: A Bumpy Start<span>_

Birds chirped and sang as light filtered through the pine treetops of the wood. A stream babbled softly and a squirrel screeched as it leapt from one leafy branch to another.

A long groan emitted from the cream-furred wolf sprawled on the earthy ground, her back paws touching the water's edge of the stream. Her body shifted slowly as aches and pains sprung up all over from the rough ride down the rapids the night before. Her eyelids struggled to open, but as they did the curtains revealed a shining blue iris.

Sitting up as her vision began to focus, Tala opened her jaws widely letting a loud yawn escape through her new, pointy canines. She smacked her mouth a few times as she looked around, completely unaware of the new form she had taken on.

"Geez, what happened…?" she growled as she reached forward with her back paw to scratch her head like a dog would.

She stopped. Her eyes shot open in shock and pure confusion as they rolled to her right to look at her "foot". A padded paw and claws attached to a long, furry leg.

Her jaw fell open, but no sound came out. She dropped the leg down and reached for her jaw with her frontal paws to feel the teeth,

"_No._" she mumbled.

She felt her cream-colored, soft and fluffy ears.

"No."

She jumped onto her legs before stumbling a bit,

"No!"

And then she halted her actions entirely with a gasp. She pivoted her head around to look at the new appendage-addition to her body.

Her tail wagged cutely.

A bone-chilling screech echoed through the woods and mountains causing birds to fly from their roosts and deer to look up in worry from grazing.

Her screaming-howl continued before she ran out of breath. She panted rapidly to the point of hyperventilating,

"Okay. Ooookay. This is fine; we're cool. Just breathe—" she said before wheezing in a long breath.

She began to think about everything that had occurred. What happened the night before, the spirits, the lights—_the_ _lights_!

'_That must be it. The lights that touch the mountain must have transformed me…but why?'_

Pacing anxiously around, Tala's thoughts were interrupted as a Scottish-rugged voice hummed in her ears and a tap landed on her leg.

"Eh, miss, mind movin off me mud, here?"

Tala looked downward to her right. A chubby beaver poked at her leg politely indicating to the mud she was standing on, clearly one of his prime building tools for a dam.

The cream wolf shrieked like a banshee before stumbling sideways and falling over.

"Aah! It spoke!" she cried.

Picking herself up sloppily, Tala raced off into the woods running into a couple of twigs and logs.

The beaver watched in confusion, "What an odd lass…"

She jumped over rocks as best she could before a small stump caught her paw. Howling in shock as she flipped over, the wolf began to roll messily through the thicket. Branches smacked her face and body in which she replied with constant barks and whines.

A red-tufted woodpecker stopped her pecking to watch the odd scene play before her; other animals of the forest, a frog, a goose, even a moose stopped in their tracks as the she-wolf tumbled by like a hurtling snowball. Even a pair of squirrels laughed at the animal's silly display.

Tala continued her rolling trek until her body came to a surprising stop as she crashed into a log. A thud and worrisome crunch emanated from her impact, and a large crack suddenly shot through the side of the fallen-down trunk. Groaning in pain and dizziness, the wolf shook her head lightly to rid herself of the stars she was seeing.

"Ow…" she growled lowly, her blue eyes narrowing up the hill she just plummeted down.

Sighing, Tala leaned back against the log.

_Crack._

The wolf's ice blue eyes shot open at the sound, '_That didn't sound good…' _she thought with a tinge of worry.

She carefully turned her head to look at the large cavernous fissure in the log she leaned cautiously against. Carefully leaning forward and away from the wooden menace, Tala sighed as she took a moment to get a hold of the situation, her crystal necklace glinting in the light. With eyes of both confusion and shock, she gazed down at her white-tinted paws. They were shaking.

"I'm…I'm a…" she didn't want to finish that sentence. Her claws gripped the earthy dirt beneath her.

She swiftly brought her paws up to her face and gripped her ears and head as best she could, squinting her eyes shut.

"I'm a WOLF!" she cried out, leaning back a bit.

Suddenly, her weight shifted unexpectedly. Her back smacked the bark of the log and the crack from before echoed darkly beneath her fur. Tala cried out as she opened her eyes in realization to what she did and tried to grab forward with her un-humanely paws. But there was nothing to grab. The fracture in the wood roared as it raced across the surface, each end reaching the side of the log within a thought's moment. The log split.

"No, wait!" Tala barked as if speaking to some divine spirit. Her body suddenly found itself falling into the crack as it spread open like the jaws of a monster.

The log broke in half and propelled from its other part with Tala sprawled on the open side, and then the rounded out wood began to pick up speed as it raced down the leaf-covered hill—Tala screaming all the way.

_(elsewhere...)_

"Just around the falls then?" a masculine voice inquired.

Up in a stubbly pine, a brilliant red-tailed hawk pointed his wing towards the mountains as he grinned down at the wolf.

"Aye, can't miss it! 'Ave a good one." Flapping its brown and russet wings in unison, the proud hawk flew from its perch and took to the sky. Its magnificent cry echoed through the air.

Sighing contently, the strapping traveler flicked his tail and began to walk in the direction the hawk had advised. His dark-chocolate brown fur ruffled in the gentle breeze. A lighter tone of the black-brown fur, almost a dark cream color painted the bottom part of his snout down to his underbelly. The same coloring also formed an odd shape on his chest, vaguely resembling a large eagle with its wings spread. And his tail was barely tipped black, along with his ears.

"I cannot believe I got lost." he grumbled with a slight hint of humor in his words.

Birds cawed and squawked loudly as they suddenly flew frantically from their roosts in the trees causing the male to look up curiously. He stared questioningly for a moment, following the birds with his eyes, but continued on.

"I mean, what was I thinking?" he said with an annoyed look on his face.

A strange noise increased in volume at a rapid pace, but the wolf was too into his thoughts to notice.

"That's the last time I ask for directions from a mole—" the male's train of thought stopped in its tracks as the steadily rising sound of someone or something screaming filled his ears.

Turning his head to his left to look up the slanted scenery on the hill, the wolf came face to face with a blur approaching rapidly. Barreling down the hill was a cream-colored wolf on a log screeching wildly. His jaw dropped and a startled cry of his own escaped his mouth as his eyes jolted open.

"Aaaah!"

"Aaaaahhh!"

_Thud_

Opening his eyes again, the male wolf found himself zipping down the hill with the other wolf on the log. He turned around to look at the wolf he was half lying on top of. Having closed her eyes in fear, Tala opened her eyes swiftly to see what had happened. Then their eyes met for a brief moment. His dark amber speckled golden eyes. Her ice-crystal blue eyes. They both screamed. Then their shouts were silenced as they breathed heavily and looked at each other, the trees flying by in brown and viridian blurs. But the expression of confusion on Tala's face turned to fear as she looked down the hill. The male turned his head and followed her gaze. He saw it. As the trees became sparse and parted from his vision, a clear view of a mid-sized, bulky boulder appeared. Dead ahead.

Their jaws dropped and the two wolves let out blood-curdling screams as the rock steadily approached. The tip of the log lodged itself into the bottom crevice of the boulder sending the two canine flying through the air and out of the main forest.

Chewing a large wad of some sort of lichen, a moose was grazing in the rather deep water. His ears twitched upward at the incoming sound of the catapulted wolves. He lifted his greatly antlered head and gazed up at the cliff across the lake and stopped chewing. Raining towards him was the sight of two furry figures hurtling down like meteors. The moose continued to chew, and the cries became louder.

Two large splashes erupted around the great herbivore as he continued to graze in the water for moss and the like, unfazed by the wolves' entrance.

Bursting out of the water with a sharp intake of breath, with everything but his neck and head submerged, the dark-furred male shook his head to wring out the water. He opened his eyes to the sight of both the moose and a beautiful set of falls flowing against the opposite side of the lake, their rumble echoing through the cavern. The falls the hawk had directed him to.

His furbrows raise, "Well that was quick." He mumbled.

Suddenly the sound of splashing and coughing entered the wolf's ears. He turned to see, a good distance away from him, the other wolf struggling to paddle to land. The water wasn't very deep, but she continued to violently thrash about before reaching a shallower part. Sighing almost irritably, the male wolf began to paddle to shore towards Tala.

The moose lifted his head from grazing and gazed upon the two, chewing slowly.

* * *

><p>Hoped you guys liked it, and thank you for reading!<p>

_Thank you all so much for your support and kind words. It truly makes my day to have you all as my readers and fellow fanfictioners :). If any of you have a new story or Brother Bear story out, I'd love to read it and review! Just PM me or leave it in a review!_

Thank you all so much, and have a great week!


	5. Splinters in our Promises

HELLO FELLOW READERS! What's happenin'? :D It's been crazy busy on my end, but now the winter holidays are here so I'm back into my writing mode! I've already uploaded a chapter for two of my stories in the past two days AND started a **NEW FANFIC** WHOOP-DEEE-WHOOOOOPP! The story is a Happy Feet fanfic called **Keep Me Waiting**. If you are a fan of the tapping-penguin films, check it out :D!

I'm so happy to be (fully) back on this website. All of you: readers, fellow writers, reviewers, and friends are the greatest inspiration and support I could ask for. I love how I always have you guys to come back to, and that your kind words never fail to cheer me up :3. **You all rock my world**.

Anyway, here's the latest installment of _I'd Give Anything_! ENJOY :D

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any entitlement to the Brother Bear films, nor am I affiliated in any way with Disney Productions. The story and original characters I have produced are in fact my own, however, the entirety is written merely for fan-fictioning entertainment-not for profit.**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter V: Making the Deal<em>

Coughing and spattering out nonsensical words for help, Tala tried to grab the water as if she still had her hands. Suddenly, the male wolf appeared before her, standing perfectly with the water reaching only halfway up his legs.

"You're fine." He said with a hint of annoyance at the she-wolf's silly panic.

Tala glared at him, refusing to believe him and hesitated to stop splashing. But after a moment, she slowed her movements and realized the water only came up to her chest. She sat in the water with embarrassment sweeping over her, causing her face to flush beneath her cream fur.

"Look, you need to watch where you're going." The standing wolf said with a serious tone, his expression one of annoyance and concern.

"Excuse me?" Tala replied smartly,

"You could've really hurt someone." He said, turning to walk away.

Tala's jaw fell open as she stood carefully on her still-new legs. She did not expect such a remark from a _wolf_.

"Who do you think you arrrrr?!" shock struck her face, not expecting an involuntary growl to escape her muzzle, and anger bubbled up inside of her, "Th-this is all your fault!"

The dark-furred wolf turned sharply to face his accuser, "My fault?!"

"Yes! If it weren't for you, you _wolves_, I'd be getting married right now to the most gorgeous guy alive and prove that I'm a selfless, giving person!"

The male wolf stared at Tala with his jaw open and his eyes squinting in confusion.

"I don't have time for this." He stated simply, frankly a little disturbed by the she-wolf, before turning and walking away.

Her blue eyes burned brightly in rage. Tala rushed past the wolf and stood in his way,

"You have to help me."

The male wolf groaned with annoyance,

"Clearly you're insane, and I suggest you see a shaman for help." The wolf furrowed his fur-brow and continued to brush past her.

"I am NOT crazy!" Tala shouted, but the male ignored her. She turned her head to follow him in her gaze, fear suddenly striking her gut. "Please—"

The wolf stopped. The hurt in her voice evident. He slowly turned around to look at her as she continued to talk.

"Look. I have two days until this wedding. I have to find the mountains where the lights touch the earth, or I'll never be free of this curse."

Tala lied. Sure, she was half telling the truth, but there was no curse—just her idea of a curse: being stuck with a totem she simply hated.

She tried to appear genuinely distraught through her pitiful fabrication, but the male hesitated to respond, his ears back. The only sound echoing between them was the trickling of the cold river water.

_'I just want to get my hand on that wall…' _she thought.

A groan escaped the other wolf's muzzle,

"Alright." He turned around and continued to walk towards the forest.

Tala's ears perked up and her whole composure changed into one of pure satisfaction as she followed the wolf with a smug look on her face.

The male wolf let loose a huge sigh and mumbled to himself, "What am I getting myself into…?"

XXX

"What are we waiting for?! Every minute we spend sitting on our tails the further that animal gets away from our reach."

Silence. Not a single man spoke at the now standing Pannoowau, the chief of the Red Clouds.

For hours, both clans had been mourning for their loss, comforting each other over the death of a loved one and the revocation of the plans for a happy wedding. The chieftains, leaders, and strongest warriors sat around an ember fire in the largest tent, discussing their plans.

The standing man turned to the sitting chief of Tala's tribe, the Fleet Foots,

"Liwanu, are you really just going to sit there and act like nothing's happened?"

"What do you want us to do, Pannoowau?"

"Avenge the death of a daughter of your clan!"

"And for what reason. Killing a killer doesn't bring back the killed, Pan."

Pannoowau hushed, his brow furrowed as a growl rose from his throat.

"Your people aren't the only ones who are suffering. She was to bind our clans together—bring peace to our land. And what about my nephew? Do you think he just wants to roll over and mourn?"

Liwanu said nothing, his eyes averted from the standing man's gaze.

The angered man's argument with the chieftain proved to be fruitless and without hope. He turned to a strong, painted man beside the sitting Fleet Foot chieftain.

"Elsu, brother—" he spoke with a more gentle approach.

The fearless leader of the Fleet Foot warriors, Elsu was a man of solemn opinion. He rarely spoke, and let his actions speak for him.

Without another word the man he addressed stood, the men around him watching in surprise, except Liwanu, whose gaze remained fixed on the ground.

"I will follow you, Pan. For your nephew's sake," his voice grumbled as deeply as a bear's.

"It's a shame," he spoke quietly with a frown. "He would have done some good for that girl's fiery spirit."

Placing a hand on the warrior's shoulder, Pannoowau nodded his head, thanking the man for his allegiance. He then turned his dark eyes to glare at the chieftain, who sighed in defeat.

"We will head out tomorrow at dawn. Take these hours to mourn. My men will gather the supplies necessary for the hunt."

Elsu turned around to face the Red Cloud chieftain, confusion clouding his hazel eyes.

"Supplies? Pan, this is only one wolf. I will send some of my men to slay it."

Pannoowau glanced downward at his totem resting on his neck: a wing-spread crow with narrow eyes. His fingers gently wrapped around the carved stone as he spoke with a menacing tone.

"Why take out one bee for its sting when you can destroy the entire hive for good."

XXX

"Ow."

"Uggghh!"

"Ouch"

Tala proceeded to step on another sharp rock,

"Owooo!" she cried out before dancing around on her aching paws.

The male wolf rolled his eyes along with flattening his ears.

"They're just rocks. You act like you've never stepped outside in your life."

"No, I just don't usually walk around without shoes on."

"What?" the wolf asked with confusion as he stopped, turning to face the female.

_'Crap—' _she winced.

"Uh, I—I mean on this terrain. I don't usually walk on this terrain. This ground's a lot…sharper." Tala kicked herself for her fantastic excuse.

The other wolf simply sighed and continued to lead the way through the forest, leaping over a fallen tree in his path.

Tala stared at the great trunk with wide blue eyes. Shaking her rump and tail, she lunged forward with her front paws outstretched only to land on her stomach over the mass. Stuck halfway over the log, the she-wolf began to wiggle around like a fish on land, whining as she did so.

The male wolf turned around and raised a fur-brow, "You have got to be kidding me."

"Hey—unff—a little help here?"

The darker brown wolf sat on his haunches, watching the scene with both annoyance and amusement.

"Just lean forward and grab onto the bark with your back legs."

Tala proceeded to push her legs against the wood and lean towards the talking male, but to no avail. She was stuck.

"Come on, are you seriously just going to sit there. Get me off!" she barked, glaring at both the wolf and the trunk of the fallen tree that she was stuck on.

"You know, for someone getting a free guide, you sure don't act grateful." He stated plainly.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're completely unbearable."

_'I'm unbearable?' _the male thought with a sigh.

Standing slowly, the wolf's ears flattened, finally reaching his tolerance level with the other wolf, and began to turn around,

"I changed my mind."

Tala stopped squirming.

"_What?_"

"I don't care if you have a wedding to get to. You're on your own."

The male wolf started to walk away, his ears still back.

Her blue eyes wide with fear, she bared her teeth and barked,

"Excuse me? You can't just go back on a deal like that!"

The male stopped. Suddenly angry, he turned around quickly and barked back.

"Well I just did."

Then the male's amber eyes caught sight of something. Dangling from the female's neck, the beautiful, dark amethyst, crystal shimmered in the sunlight that filtered through the treetops. He was surprised he hadn't noticed it earlier,

"That necklace," he said, his eyes narrowing. "You're already engaged?" he asked calmly.

"Uh, yeah? Weren't you listening earlier?" Tala growled, her eyes like daggers.

Softening his expression, the dark brown wolf stood quietly for a minute, lost in his thoughts. Then, he looked up at the female with a stern gaze.

"Listen. I promise to take you to the lights—on one condition."

"In exchange for the trip," he lifted his paw and pointed at the crystal. "I want this necklace."

Tala froze.

"No. Way."

"Then no _way _to the lights for you." The male said plainly as he turned to walk away, this time for good.

Eyes wide, and mouth open in shock, Tala squirmed wildly on the log before tumbling over and off in a heap.

"Wait." She cried out, struggling to stand again.

The male cocked his head slightly to look at her over his shoulder.

She exhaled angrily.

_'I don't have a choice. Without a guide, I'll never get there on time…'_

"Deal."

The dark brown wolf smirked softly.

"Alright, to the plateau we go."

* * *

><p>Thank you all so much for reading!<p>

Have a wonderful holiday! (if it's the winter holiday for you)

Until next time... :3


	6. The Tokens We Share

Yooooo I'm back. Enjoy the new chapter :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any entitlement to the Brother Bear films, nor am I affiliated with Disney Productions. I write for the thrill of it and for my beautiful readers~**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter VI: The Tokens We Share<em>

With the sun blazing high in the sky, the two wolves traversed through the dense forest. Light filtered through the trees and the sound of the falls danced among the thick trunks that reached endlessly into the canopy above. A great horned owl "hoo"-ed in its sleep startling Tala. She flattened her cream-colored ears.

"So, _Kai_—" she said, giving unfriendly emphasis to the male wolf's name. "What's your story?"

The dark-furred wolf slowed his step in front of her, gracefully leaping onto a fallen tree that was suspended upward into another trunk. He began to walk up it like a cat, his claws clicking on the bark. He didn't respond.

Tala squinted her blue eyes at her guide and exhaled loudly, "You have a-a pack or something?"

Without a word, Kai jumped from the tree and continued on his way through the woods. He didn't even glance back at the female wolf. Tala hopped onto a large log, attempting to mimic Kai,

"Ohhh, I get it. You're the lone wolf type, huh."

Kai turned to look at her with an annoyed gaze. His dashing golden eyes watching her with dull amusement. Tala continued, head held high,

"Or maybe you're just a jerk—aah!" within seconds, the she-wolf's paw broke through the log and in went Tala. Sawdust filled the air in a small cloud, and the sound of coughing emitted from the hollowed out log.

Kai smirked.

"You sure ask a lot of questions, _tenderfoot_."

Tala stuck her bark-covered head out of the broken log with a scowl.

"Well can I at least get _one _answer—?" she coughed out as she pulled her body up from the rubble.

Kai rolled his eyes but smiled as he sat down. He looked at her struggling to get out, waiting for her question.

Tala dropped back into the log to get a better footing, and then leapt out in one graceful jump. She even landed on her feet outside of the log in front of the male wolf. Kai raised a furbrow, impressed by her quick learning skills.

She huffed, and stared sternly at Kai.

"Why the interest in my necklace?"

"Where are you from?"

"I asked you first—"

Kai interrupted sharply.

"I know, but where are you from?"

Tala's impatience was wearing thin, but she huffed and walked past Kai. As soon as her back was to him her facial expression changed from annoyance to concern—what should she say? She had to lie, and it had to be good. This guy was good.

She cleared her throat, and turned around to face Kai.

"I'm—" She fumbled with her words. "I left my home to join the pack of my future mate's. But I'm lost. That's why I need a guide."

'_That's it, Tala, keep it rolling.' _She thought to herself as her eyes met Kai's. "My future mate and I were separated, but we promised to meet where the lights touch the earth. That's near where his pack, um, lives."

And then it was quiet between them.

'_Nailed it.'_ she thought.

Her answer was registering in Kai's mind as he stood from his seated position and looked at Tala oddly. She returned his puzzled gaze with flattening her own ears and squinting at him.

"Did you give him a _token_, too?"

"A_ what_?"

Kai lifted his paw and pointed it at the amethyst stone dangling around Tala's neck.

"A token. An exchange of a lover's promise."

Tala leaned backwards before swallowing,

"…No? Why would I give him something. He wants to marry _me_."

Kai stepped back and tilted his head. He was surprised by how Tala acted like she knew nothing of the tokens.

'_Maybe she really doesn't know. She must be from pretty far away.'_ he thought.

"Well, how does he know you actually want to _marry_ him if you haven't given him your promise?"

Tala stood rooted, and her ears dropped a bit. She thought about Kokori, and she thought about putting her hand on the wall…did she really want to marry him just to become a woman? Kai was right. She didn't give him anything at all. Not even much of a promise…

She quickly shook her head of the thoughts and looked downward,

"We…We don't do that where I'm from." She stuttered hopelessly.

Kai was quiet before shaking his head,

"Nevermind."

He walked past Tala and picked up his speed. The cream-colored wolf lifted her tail high in annoyance and barked stridently,

"Wait! You didn't even answer my question."

"It doesn't matter—" he said plainly without turning around.

Tala ran forward and pounced in front of Kai, staring him down with her fierce blue eyes.

"Answer me!"

Kai rolled his eyes with a loud groan and flattened his ears back,

"Tokens of that quality are hard to come by. I just want it, okay?"

Unsatisfied with his response, Tala stood her ground with a glare. Kai, however, had had enough,

"Look, if you both know that you want to marry each other, and have exchanged promises in other ways—then I don't see why you need that token anymore. I made a promise to someone, and that token is what will help me make that promise come true."

Eyes widened and all of her anger drained from her heart, Tala relaxed her tensed muscles. She was shocked by how much the stranger had told her. A part of her was happy that he opened up to her, but she was unsure as to why. A million questions darted in her mind still, but she didn't dare speak again. She could tell that this 'promise' was really important to him.

"Happy?" he said, ending the conversation abruptly.

Kai walked past her and hopped over a fallen tree. Tala turned to follow him. A sharp pain tugging at her chest—she was still thinking about what Kai had said with Kokori and giving him a _token_.

With a quick leap, Tala was able to scale the entire tree this time without getting stuck or falling through the wood.

'_Why did Kokori want to marry me anyway?"_


End file.
